


Seeking Heaven

by Junimeow



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: 2017-2018 Season, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bit of Fluff, Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, OWG 2018, OWG 2018 Gala, Olympics 2018, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Wings, Wings AU, bit of angst, fake deep, mentions of Nathan Chen/Shoma Uno relationship, mentions of low self-steem, mentions of other relationships, mentions of retirement, musings made at 3 AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junimeow/pseuds/Junimeow
Summary: 2018 olympics, figure skating gala.Javier thinks of his future and someone close to him gives him something very precios.





	Seeking Heaven

Y'know how everyone is supposed to have a red string of fate? Some little red line, connecting each and every person to some other person who was meant to be theirs for life, somehow, someday? Those don't exist. What everyone does have, though, are wings. Not usable, not particularly visible. But there.

And the only way to see them, was to find your soulmate. Once you had established a connection with the person you were meant to spend your life loving, both yours and their wings would become bright and shiny and visible for everyone to see. Some people had multiple soulmates. Some people didn't have any and were born with wings splayed and smiles on their all-loving faces.

Javier thought it was all bullshit. It existed, of course, shown clearly by the fluttery white and blueish wings sprouting from Gabby's shoulders, and the majestic greyish and pearl ones crested on his coach`s back. What Javier didn't understand was why his had never appeared. Several times in his life he'd thought he'd found his soulmate, only to wake up disappointed finding nothing but the usual outline of his back muscles.

He thought that, at first, Cortney would be the one, but he ended up finding out his ex-cheating while he watched her short dance with her Czech partner, both of them with similar patterned wings. Some years later, he started flirting with the Japanese Miki Ando, who already had a set of wings on her back. But that didn’t stop him and both of them managed to mold a, somehow strong relationship, making many people thought that the two of them were really soulmates, and Javier was just unlucky from losing his wings.

That relationship, as sold as it looked, tore apart 2 years later, due to the constant arguments abut settling in one place or another, and Javier insecurity about his wings played an important part on the break up. They ended up in good terms, still united thanks to Ando’s daughter, Himawari.

And finally, Marina, a Spanish girl he met during his holydays back in Madrid during the summer. She was Sonia’s friend, and they clicked instantly, making Javier pretty sure about her. So sure, that he made his relationship public in November, after 4-5 months of dating. He felt disappointed though when, after landing in Korea, his girlfriend sent him a picture of her and one of her friends, both with shiny, mint and cream wings. Javier still liked her, though, so he decided to talk about the subject once the Olympics were over.

Javi grew up watching his parent’s wings, and even his sister has managed to find her soulmate earlier than him. He was starting to think that he was born wingless, and his fate was to be alone forever. That was a really unusual case, but not impossible, and could happen from time to time. If that was really the case, he thought he was pretty unlucky, or that fate liked to hurt him in one way or another.

But he wasn’t the only one wingless in TCC; Jun was still very young, and he actually didn’t care about all that wing stuff, preferring to be alone and free. Javier Raya lost his wings in last year’s Europeans, after damaging his back pretty badly, and Elisabeth shared Jun’s case.

The thing that was weird, is that his training mate, Yuzuru, seemed to share Javier’s case. It wasn’t a secret for anyone how close he got with Shoma, but Shoma’s wings appeared back at the GPF of 2017, sharing some features with, surprisingly enough, Nathan Chen’s ones. So, that made many fans realize that their ‘weddings’ on the podium were all fake and just a way to embarrass the younger Japanese skater.

What was funny, it was that his fans use to draw Yuuzuru with wings on his back, especially thanks to his Notte Stelatta exhibition, and always drew him with swan-lake wings, looking majestuous and royal. Javier wondered if his teammate wings would be like that, and if people were actually able to see his wings.

\+ + +

It was the night after the Olympics medal ceremony, Javier decided to find a more private place, so he could relax a think. He got the bronze he missed back in 2014, while Yuzuru had the skate of his life and snatched his consecutive gold medal, and to everyone surprise, Boyang got silver, doing fairly well after recovering from his injuries.

Now that he was an Olympic medalist, he had to think what to do with his career. He honestly thought that it was all over, getting a medal in every important international competition out there, and setting a record in European consecutive golds. But, something inside him, maybe his inner child, told him to keep going, for at least another season. Looking up to the sky from the Spanish Olympic village building, he pondered the outcomes of his future decision.

He was so lost in thoughts that he didn’t notice someone opening the door and getting next to him, silhouette very similar to someone he knew pretty well, and actually got startled when that someone touched his shoulder, making him jump a little and let out a very manly shout.

“Sorry” said a voice Javier recognized pretty well. He turned on his heels just to see Yuzuru standing next to him, in a, as usual, oversized suit making him relax some.

“Gosh yuzu, you startled me. Don’t do that again.” After recovering composure, he continued “gosh, I actually thought that it was someone from security or even Brian”

At that, Yuzuru couldn’t help but giggle, making the atmosphere a little bit lighter. But after a few seconds, everything got back to the seriousness that emaned from the Spaniard’s body, like a strong aura.

“What were you thinking about?” Yuzu asked, concern and curiosity slipping in every word.

“You know it well. I already told you my future plans. I’m just pondering all the options first”

The Olympic champion saddened at that, knowing perfectly well what Javier was implying. He already knew what Javier thought of himself: **_‘I’m old for this sport, I should retire before I start losing momentum and getting more and more injuries. Besides, no one would remember me after all, having lived during the Hanyu era, maybe I’ll be remembered just as his friend and rival, but nothing more.’_** And didn’t like his way of thinking, but he couldn’t change his partner’s mind about the subject.

Javier seemed to sense Yuzuru’s distress, because he couldn’t help a small sad smile graced his lips as he pated Yuzuru’s cheek as he always does when trying to ease his training mate.

“Come on, Yuzu, don’t be sad. I haven’t made a decision yet”

“Yes, but you’ll make it, and that saddens me”

“Why so?”

“I always skate with Javi. Thanks to Habi and beautiful quad salchow I became better, going to train with Coach. You make me laugh when I’m nervous. And I won’t like losing this”

Tears started falling from Yuzuru’s eyes, making Javier take him into a hug, patting his back while smelling Yuzu’s strawberry scent from his hair. If he was honest with himself, he’ll also miss those moments shared together.

After Yuzuru calmed down, they kept hugging, enjoying the others warmth, before parting. And Javier started to realize some… things, like his partners face from close. He had a pretty face, even for a guy, his pinkish, chapped lips from the cold air giving some color to that pale face, his eyes that seemed black but that in reality were dark brown, his hair perfectly done and his chin, where a little scar could be spotted from the incident of years ago.

Javier wasn’t the only one observing though; Yuzuru was also admiring Javier’s features from close: His face that changed a lot over the passing years, the little stubble that started to grow even if he shaved that same morning, his warm chocolate eyes, the little wrinkle around his eyes, the dark bags under them and the short, but still charming chocolate brown curly hair that he loved so much.

And, as if a strong force like magnetism started acting around the two, they started closing the space between his faces, until the could feel the other’s breaths on their lips. Yuzuru, feeling the adrenaline inside him alongside the excitement, closed the gap between them, tasting the lips of the man he had a secret crush on, actin upon it now.

Javier froze, before slowly closing his eyes, and corresponded the kiss, feeling something, something he hadn’t felt since he first kissed Cortney; the feeling of butterflies swarming his insides and feeling a calming warmth spreading through his entire being. After being kissing for some time, both of them separated, gazes till dazed from that little act, before they realized what they were doing, and instantly separating themselves from the other’s arms, dark deep red blushes spreading through their entire faces.

Silence covered them until Javier heard a noise similar to the one that made ripped clothes. He also could see Yuzuru’s eyes widened, before he put his hands on his mouth, as trying to muffle a cry. Afraid, he started petting his entire body, searching for any kind of holes before touching his back, feeling something soft to the touch. At that same time, Yuzuru spoke.

“Habi’s wings are really pretty. I like them”

Then, realization hit him. _Oh…_

Could it be possible for Yuzuru to be his soulmate? That wasn’t possible, right?

 _‘Oh, for the love of Plushenko, stop denying it.’_ Screamed his brain. The thing was, Javier has always had a little, hidden crush on that lanky Japanese guy that had a Pooh plush attached to his hip. At first, he thought that those feelings were ones of fraternity, but it hit him hard when he started experiencing weird… things while watching Yuzuru skate Parisienne walkways. He tried to put them aside, but they came stronger, years later, with Let’s Go Crazy and those cursed purple pants. Those were the moments he understood why fans called them the ‘pants of sin’. And now the wings were further proof.

Whe he was about to say something, he saw Yuzu’s loose suit rip on the back to reveal a pair of golden and snow-white wings, opening proudly in the middle of the dark, giving light alongside Javier’s own pair. Javier recomposed and chuckled.

“Yours are great too”

Trying to not hurt himself, he picked up one of his own the feathers and studied it; It was light brown, mixed with some cream, and with a golden at the tip, more or less matching Yuzu’s ones.

Silence again, and the sobs and wet laughs filled the atmosphere before they ran to each other, crying and laughing at the same time.

Hugging tightly, they got closer, until their foreheads touched. It was really unexpected, to think that someone who's been so close yet so far was their soulmate all this time... Javier maybe hadn't won a gold medal today, but he won something more important to him. His soulmate, the person who'll spend the rest of his life with.

"Well, now that everything's settled, we'll have to find someone who can fix our suits" at that sentence, Yuzuru giggled, and to Javi's ears, that was a melodical sound that he wanted to hear forever.

Under the starry night sky of Pyeongchang, they shared more kisses, filled with love and joy.

Joy of finally finding the chosen one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Second work here.
> 
> A thing I did at 3 AM after Reading all Javi's intervews during this season.  
> Mixed with some shipping bc my heart needed more of my OTP ok?
> 
> Also, good luck to all the skaters! May they enjoy the olympic experience and have fun!


End file.
